Blooming Day
by SooYong
Summary: Menikah tidak semudah itu, menikah butuh persiapan matang. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Park Chanyeol, hanya karena memeluk tubuh Baekhyun semalaman, laki-laki itu memutuskan harus menjadikan Sahabatnya Baehyun sebagai istrinya


Chanyeol bingung dengan gadis yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya saat ini. Keduanya sedekat itu hingga membiarkan Chanyeol masuk ke kamar gadis itu tanpa ragu, tidak ada yang mereka lakukan di dalam kamar itu selain meminjam sesuatu dari kamar itu atau duduk diam di atas sofa kamar milik gadis yang saat ini tergeletak tidak berdaya karena demamnya.

Keduanya bersahabat sejak beberapa tahun kebelakang, Chanyeol tidak jarang menginap di apartement gadis itu jika dirinya malas pulang.

Tapi tidak sekalipun Chanyeol menyentuh tempat tidur gadis itu, jangankan berbaring, duduk di tepian nya saja Chanyeol tidak pernah.

"Apa aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan?" gadis itu buka suara.

Bertahun-tahun bersahabat, Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun melihat gadis itu sakit atau terlihat sakit. Entah gadis itu memang tidak pernah sakit atau tidak pernah memperlihatkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku tidak biasa melihatmu seperti ini Baek" Chanyeol terlihat putus asa.

Chanyeol tidak bodoh, jika hanya memberikan obat penurun panas saja laki-laki itu sudah melakukanya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum lemah melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat bingung.

"Jangan seperti itu Baekhyun, aku benar-benar bingung" Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh.

"Apa kau tidak pernah sakit?" Baekhyun memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi.

"Pernah"

"Ibumu?"

"Pernah"

"Adikmu?"

"Pernah"

Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun singkat dan yakin.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun kali ini membuat Chanyeol berpikir.

"Aku membelikanya obat" Chanyeol yakin, karena sering melakukanya "...jika ibuku yang sakit, aku memberikan itu pada adikku, dan jika adikku yang sakit, aku memberikanya pada ibu"

"Astaga, kau benar-benar seperti laki-laki" Baekhyun menggeleng mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang begitu jujur.

"Tentu saja aku laki-laki"

"Kemarilah" Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya dan menepuk ruang kosong di depanya, gadis itu memberi ruang untuk Chanyeol.

"Apa boleh?" Chanyeol mendekat dan duduk di depan gadis itu.

"Peluk aku" Baekhyun jelas mengatakanya.

"Apa?" Chanyeol terkejut mendengarnya.

"Jika aku terserang demam, ibuku akan memelukku sepanjag malam, dan saat ini ibuku ada di Bucheon, aku tidak mungkin memintanya datang kemari saat ini juga"

Baekhyun menceritakan kebiasaan ibunya jika Baekhyun terserang demam.

"Tentu saja, itu akam menyusahkanya" Chanyeol membenarkan perkataan Baekhyun.

"Maka dari itu, sekarang peluk aku" pinta Baekhyun lagi.

"Tapi--"

"Bukankah kau bertanya, apa yang harus kau lakukan?" keduanya saling menatap.

"Baekhyun"

"Aku percaya jika Park Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padaku"

Chanyeol dengan hati-hati merebahkan tubuhnya, laki-laki itu menggulung kemeja putihnya sebatas siku sebelum menelusupkan lenganya di bawah leher Baekhyun yang berbaring menghadapnya.

"Apa seperti ini?"

Chanyeol yang awalnya ragu, kini memeluk Baekhyun posessif dan membenamkan kepala gadis itu ke dadanya.

"Hm"

"Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu" Chanyeol mengusap lembut belakang kepala Baekhyun

Baik Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun, keduanya hampir tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar, keduanya tidak menampik jika ada debaran aneh di dadanya. Chanyeol kesulitan mengatur nafasnya saat nafas panas Baekhyun menerpa kulit dadanya.

Baekhyun benar, gadis itu butuh dipeluk jika sedang demam, walaupun debaran di dadanya semakin meliar, tapi lelah tubuhnya lebih menuntut untuk diistirahatkan hingga dengan mudahnya gadis itu tertidur.

"Baek" Chanyeol saat membuka matanya dan tidak menemukan siapapun di sampingnya.

Seingatnya, semalam Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun yang sedang demam setelah sedikit pembicaraan tentang apa yang harus dia lakukan jika gadis itu sedang sakit.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berteriak dan berlari keluar kamar untuk mencari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berlebihan, bahkan ini apartement milik gadis itu, seharusnya Chanyeol tidak panik, mengingat gadis itu tidak akan pergi jauh.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Keduanya hampir saja bertabrakan.

"Kau?"

Chanyeol mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Keduanya kembali ke dalam kamar, Chanyeol duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan berusaha menetralka nafasnya. Sementara Baekhyun meletakan segelas air di meja kecil yang terdapat di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Aku sudah lebih baik" Baekhyun membuka tirai jendela kamarnya "...ayo bangun, aku sudah membuatkan makan pagi untukmu"

Baekhyun menarik baju di bagia bahu Chanyeol untuk membawa laki-laki itu keluar.

"Astaga, aku sungguh tidak apa-apa"

Bukan menuruti ajakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru menarik lengan gadis itu dan membuat tubuh Baekhyun duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku hanya khawatir" Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"Aku sudah membaik, kau melakukanya dengan baik" Baekhyun dengan kurang ajarnya tersenyum manis dan menepuk pelan pipi Chanyeol.

'Byur!'

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun terkejut saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol meyiram kepalanya dengan segelas air yang dia bawa saat memasuki kamar.

"Aku berharap kau demam lagi" Chayeol menggeleng pelan dengan wajah polos.

Ingin sekali gadis itu marah dan mencakar wajah tampan Chanyeol karema seenaknya menyiram kepalanya.

"Apa!? Jahat sekali" Baekhyun menarik kerah kemeja Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin memelukmu lagi" Chanyeol bagitu jujur dan polos.

Baekhyun benar-benar kesal, tapi gadis itu juga ingin tertawa melihat wajah polos Chanyeol.

"Apa sekarang kau yang demam?" Baekhyun melepaskan cengkeraman di kerah baju Chanyeol, tanganya berpindah ke dahi Chanyeol dan memeriksa, apa laki-laki itu juga tetserang demam "...kau tidak demam"

"Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya dari dahinya.

Chanyeol tidak kunjung melepaskan tangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah menggenggam kedua tangan gadis itu dan menatap mata Baekhyun. Ini aneh, Baekhyun merasa jika Chanyeol aneh.

"Kau kenapa Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengguncang tanganya yang berada di genggaman Chanyeol.

"Byun Baek, ayo kita menikah saja"

"Apa!?"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi terkejut dan dibuat heran dengan sikap laki-laki itu pagi ini.

"Apa kau tuli?" Chanyeol melapaskan tangan Baekhyun begitu saja.

Gadis itu menganga tidak percaya, ini sama sekali bukan adegan romantis, ini aneh, benar-benar aneh.

"Aku-ak--"

"Ayo kita menikah saja" Chanyeol memotong kalimat Baekhyun yang tergagap.

"Tapi kita tidak sedang berkencan dan--" Baekhyun mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Mereka hanya bersahabat jika Chanyeol lupa.

"Kita akan melakukanya setelah menikah" Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun.

Oh ayolah, Baekhyun bukan sedang bermimpi bukan? Ini terlalu aneh jika disebut nyata, dan ini terlalu nyata jika disebut mimpi. Bahkan Baekhyun merasakan panasnya kuah sup yang tidak sengaja dia sentuh saat akan mencicipi masakanya.

"...lagipula, kita sudah mengenal lebih dari 4 tahun, aku sudah tahu semua tentangmu dan kau juga demikian"

"Kenapa kau berubah dalam satu malam?" Baekhyun masih tidak paham situasiny, kenapa Chanyeol seperti ini.

"Aku tidak! Aku sudah memikirkan ini satu tahun belakangan, dan--" Chanyeol menggeleng yakin.

"Dan?"

"Dan saat memelukmu semalam, aku menjadi semakin yakin jika aku harus menikahimu secepatnya" semudah itukah?

"...aku pikir sangat menyenangkan jika memelukmu setiap malam" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika jantung Baekhyun tengah berdetak kencang. Ditatap seperti itu oleh seorang Park Chanyeol, gadis itu tidak terbiasa.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukanya sejak dulu?"

"Aku takut kau memukulku jika aku kurang ajar padamu dan menikahimu adalah jalan keluarnya aku rasa"

Chanyeol mengatakanya dengan lugas, tapi apa semudah itu?

"Apa kau pikir menikah semudah itu? Apa kau mencintaiku?" sejujurnya Baekhyun sangat gugup saat mengatakanya.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya?" Baekhyun merasa menang "...baik, lupakan pembicaraan kita pagi ini, sekarang ayo kita makan pagi, bahkan ini sudah hampir tengah hari"

Baekhyun bangkit dan menarik tangan laki-laki itu agar mengikutinya keluar menuju ruang makan.

Tapi pandanganya gelap seketika saat Chanyeol menutupi kepalanya dengan sebuah handuk, entah darimana laki-laki itu mendapatkanya. Baekhyun hampir lupa jika kepalanya basah karena disiram segelas air oleh laki-laki itu.

"Kau sudah pantas menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku" Chanyeol mulai mengusak kepala gadis itu dengan handuk "...dan akan menyenangkan jika melihatmu kesal seperti itu setiap harinya"

Chanyeol menyingkirkan handuk itu dan melemparnya asal. Laki-laki itu kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan entah apa.

"Chanyeol hentikan" Baekhyun salah tingkah.

"Kau bertanya, apa aku mencintaimu?" Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun yang sudah berada di ambang pintu "...sebagai gadis pintar, seharusnya kau tidak membutuhkan jawaban dariku, karena kau sudah tahu jawabanya"

"Apa?" Baekhyun berbaik tiba-tiba.

"Bodoh!" Chanyeol mendorong kepala Baekhyun kebelakang dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ya!"

"Jika seperti ini, aku semakin yakin harus menikahimu" Chanyeol semakin gemas dengan Baekhyun saat gadis itu marah.

"Menikah tidak semudah itu"

"Mudah saja, kita hanya perlu datang ke gereja dan mengucapkan janji"

"Tapi itu belum terdaftar"

"Aku akan mendaftarkan nya hari ini jugs jika kau mau, itu mudah Baekhyun"

"Astaga! Kau ini" Baekhyun benar-benar kesal dibuatnya.

"Jadi, apa kau bersedia?"

"Tapi--"

"Tidak ada tapi, hanya jawab 'Bersedia' atau 'Tidak', oke?"

"Tapi, apa ini caramu melamar seorang gadis? Setidaknya kau harus membawa bunga atau Cincin"

Baekhyun hampir saja menjawab 'Bersedia', tapi gadis itu masih mempertanyakan keseriusan Chanyeol yang hanya dengan memeluknya semalam tiba-tiba ingin menikahinya dan melamarnya tanpa persiapan.

"Ah!" Chanyeol seperti berpikir.

Laki-laki itu berjalan menuju lemari penyimpanan makanan. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya dan bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang laki-laki itu cari.

Baekhyun kemudian mengikutinya dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang dia siapkan untuk sarapan pagi ini dengan laki-laki yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh itu.

"Ini" Chanyeol menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah tua dan berlutut di bawah "...maukah kau menikah denganku?

"Choco pie?" Baekhyun tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol melamar ya dengan sekotak Choco pie yang bahkan dia beli sendiri beberapa hari lalu.

"Astaga! Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" Baekhyun hanya menggeleng, ini konyol.

"Setidaknya kau bisa kenyang dengan memakan Choco pie, ketimbang bunga. Kau tidak bisa memakanya, bunga itu mahal dan akan layu dalam beberapa hari" Chayeol bangkit dan duduk di kursi yang ada di samping Baekhyun.

Laki-laki itu amat jujur, entah dia polos atau apa, yang pasti Baekhyun ingin sekali tertawa. Yang benar saja, pagi ini dia mendapatkan beberapa kejutan, kepalanya di siram, kemudian dilamar dengam sekotak Choco pie yang dia beli sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengam cincin?" Baekhyun masih belum menyerah, mungkin gadis itu ingin melihat keanehan lain yang akan Chanyeol lakukan dengan meminta sebuah cincin untuk melamarnya.

"Aku akan memberikan cincin terbaik saat kita menikah Baek, jadi apa kau menerima lamaranku?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum konyolnya. Baekhyun hanya menatap penampilan laki-laki itu yang sangat berantakan, bahkan laki-laki itu belum mambasuh muka setelah bangun tidur, menyisir rambutnya dengan jari pun laki-laki itu tidak melakukanya.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, dilamar oleh laki-laki yang belum mandi? Yang benar saja.

"Sarapan dulu"

Baekhyun meletakan mangkuk berisi sup di depan Chanyeol.

"Diterima?"

Oh ayolah, demi apapun Baekhyun masih ingin tertawa. Walaupun bertanya, Chanyeol tetap menyuapkan sup itu ke mulutnya.

"Datanglah ke rumah orang tuaku jika kau sunguh-sungguh, mintalah dengan baik-baik pada kedua orang tuaku"

"Kau benar-benar menerimaku?" Chanyeol membelalak. Dan kuah sup di mulutnya memercik ke pipi mulus Baekhyun.

"Makanlah yang benar" Baekhyun kesal dan memukul lengan laki-laki itu. Chanyeol tertawa melihat gadis itu memberengut memajukan bibirnya karena terkena cipratan kuah dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Baek"

"Hm"

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini sangat lama, bahkan sebelum aku memikirkan masalah pernikahan"

Entahlah, kali ini apa lagi yang Chanyeol akan katakan. Baekhyun harap, ini bukan lagi hal yang aneh.

"Baek"

"Apa?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang ternyata menatapnya entah sejak kapan.

"Apa bibirmu senikmat yang terlihat?"

"Apa!?"

Baekhyun memekik mendengarnya. Gadis itu tidak menyangka sama sekali jika Chanyeol akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Setiap kali melihat bibirmu, aku selalu membayangkan--"

"Kau! Mesum!" Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tanganya "...astaga, kenapa aku tidak menyadari sudah bersahabat dengan orang yang mesum" Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng, demi apapun dia malu.

"Aku calon suamimu sekarang Baekhyun"

"Belum pasti" Baekhyun membuka tanganya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

"Apa aku harus merobek keperawananmu saat ini juga, agar kau mau?"

"Park Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun memukul-mukul lengan Chanyeol karena laki-laki itu terus saja mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatnya malu.

"Apa?!" Chanyeol masih santai memakan makananya "...aku serius Baek, aku akan memperkosamu jika kau tidak mau"

"Astaga!"

Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya lagi karena malu, sepertinya wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah karena laki-laki itu.

"Kau terangsang?"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi, saat melihat wajah Baekhyun sangat merah bahkan hingga telinga gadis itu.

"Ish! Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar mesum"

"Seperti kau tidak saja"

"Apa?!" Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Habiskan makanmu dulu"

Chanyeol mengambil sendok yang Baekhyun letakan dan menggenggamkanya lagi di tangan gadis itu.

"Aku tuan rumahnya"

"Tidak lagi, karena aku juga akan tinggal di sini"

Lalu keduanya tertawa, bagaimanapun keduanya memang sangat dekat, makian atau apapun itu sudah bukan hal aneh untuk keduanya. Hanya saja perkataan Chanyeol yang mengajaknya menikah secara mendadak membuat Baekhyun kaget dan bingung.

Jangan tanyakan masalah perasaan, bahkan gadis itu pernah mengatakan jika dirinya menyukai Chanyeol beberapa tahun lalu. Tapi situasinya tidak tepat karena Chanyeol hampir menikah dengan kekasihnya, keduanya bicara baik-baik dan melupakan tentang hal itu. Keduanya kembali bersahabat dan saat Baekhyun mulai berkencan dengan laki-laki lain itu berjalan biasa saja.

Itu 4 tahun lalu, Chanyeol gagal dengan rencana pernikahanya, dan Baekhyun berakhir dengan kekasihnya. Tapi keduanya hanya mengikuti arus, tidak ada yang pernah membahas tentang perasaan lagi, keduanya bersahabat dan tidak memaksakan apapun.

"Ayo melakukanya"

Baekhyun meletakan gelas berisi jus di atas meja, kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Chanyeol yang sedang menonton televisi.

"Melakukan apa?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Bukanya kau ingin--"

"Ya! Jangan katakan jika kau mengajaku bercinta"

Chanyeol mengingat perkataan konyolnya jika dia akan merobek keperawanan Baekhyun.

"Astaga! Kau ini" Baekhyun yeng kesal hanya bisa menarik telinga lebar laki-laki itu "...maksudku ayo menikah"

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol hampir melompat, laki-laki itu terlihat senang, tanganya meraih kedua tangan gadis itu kemudian mengecup kedua tangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol sangat lega mendengar jawaban pasti dari Baekhyun. Hari ini memang belum berlalu, bahkan pembicaraan tentang rencana menikahin Baekhyun saja baru berlalu satu jam lalu, tapi Chanyeol cukup gelisah menunggu jawaban 'Iya' dari bibir gadis itu. Chanyeol melepaskan tanganya dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun sekilas dan Baekhyun tidak menolak.

Baekhyun mengikhlaskan diri saat Chanyeol menyentuhnya, toh dia sudah memutuskan jika dia mau menikah dengan laki-laki itu.

"Aku rasa umur kita sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menikah, kita memang tidak berkencan, kita juga tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan kita"

"Kau pernah" Chanyeol menyela.

"Dengarkan aku dulu" Baekhyun kesal dan memukul lengan Chanyeol.

Laki-laki itu hanya tertawa melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun, Chanyeol memang jahil pada Baekhyun. Tapi laki-laki itu sangat menjaga imagenya di luaran sana. Ya, Chanyeol terlihat keren dan mempesona di mata orang-orang, tapi tidak berlaku di depan Baekhyun, karena laki-laki itu akan bersikap apa adanya di hadapan gadis itu.

"Kita bukan berada di usia untuk bermain-main lagi" nada bicara Baekhyun terdengar serius "...kau benar, kita sudah mengenal sifat masing-masing, maka dari itu, aku berpikir lebih baik kita menikah saja"

Saat ini keduanya tampak serius dalam pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya aku memikirkan ini lebih dari satu tahun lalu"

"Ya, kau mengatakan itu sebelumnya"

"Walaupun terkesan mendadak saat aku mengatakanya, tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh, terlebih lagi saat Eomma terus saja mengatakan jika dia merindukanmu, dan memintaku membawamu kerumah setiap hari" Chanyeol ternyata sudah mempertimbangkan beberapa hal.

"Ah, ya! Dan itu alasan kau sering mengajaku ke rumahmu" Baekhyun mengangguk. Ibu Chanyeol memang tidak jarang menghubunginya dan memintanya berkunjung ke rumah, tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa sering datang karena harus mengurusi pekerjaanya.

"Dan Eomma tidak akan menceramahiku jika aku mengatakan aku tidur di tempatmu. Kau sangat dekat dengam Eomma"

"Ya, aku menganggap Eommonie seperti ibuku sendiri"

Keduanya terdiam, mereka tidak menyangka akan terlibat pembicaraan serius seperti saat ini, pasalnya keduanya sama-sama konyol. Jika mereka berbicara 1jam, maka pembicaraan yang benar-benar bermutu hanya 10 menit. Awalnya itu hanya untuk menjaga perasaaan masing-masing agar tidak terbawa perasaan, tapi lama kelamaan itu menjadi kebiasaan dan membuat hubungan keduanya bisa bertahan sampai detik ini.

"Jadi, Ayo kita menikah Baek"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berbahan beludru yang berisi sebuah cincin sederhana, persis seperti apa yang Baekhyun inginkan jika kelak dirinya dilamar oleh seorang laki-laki, Chanyeol mengingatnya dengan baik, dan diam-diam berusaha mewujudkan impian gadis itu.

"Itu"

"Ya, aku sebenarnya membawa Cincin ini setiap hari, dan menunggu waktu yang sesuai untuk memintamu"

Chanyeol memakaikan cincin itu tanpa menunggu persetujuan gadis itu.

"Tapi tadi pagi bukan waktu--"

"Tapi siang ini sudah tepat, kita bicara serius sejak tadi"

Chanyeol mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun dankening gadis itu sekali lagi.

"Ah iya, kita sangat jarang melakukanya"

"Mau ya?"

"Ya, aku mau"

Chanyeol merengkuh tubuhn mungil Baekhyun kedalam pelukanya. Mungkin suasana pagi ini bukanlah suasana romantis, tapi jika mengingat sifat keduanya yang konyol, itu sudah lebih dari romantis.

"Apa kau tidak akan pulang?"

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya. Laki-laki itu membersihkan peralatan makan yang mereka gunakan setelah makan siang.

"Baek"

Chanyeol duduk di tepian tempat tidur, Baekhyun yang berbaring sejak tadi pun ikut duduk.

"Apa ada masalah?"

Baekhyun melihat wajah Chanyeol seperti sedang memikirkan seauatu yang sangat rumit. Laki-laki itu hanya menggeleng.

"Lalu?" Baekhyun penasaran.

"Setelah makan siang, aku terus saja berpikir, saat mandi juga aku terus saja memikirkanya"

Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya dan memberikan obat untuk Baekhyun.

"Minumlah"

Baekhyun meminum obat yang laki-laki itu berikan, itu bukan apa-apa, Chanyeol hanya memberikan obat pereda nyeri, karena gadis itu mengeluh sakit kepala, mungkin karena sisa demamnya semalam.

"Baek, apa kau mau mencoba bercinta denganku?"

"Ish! Park Chanyeol!!!"

Baekhyun hampir menyemburkan air yang dia minum setelah menelan obatnya.

"Baiklah, aku bercanda"

Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari lemari pakaianya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Mandi" Baekhyun masih mengambil seauatu dari lemarinya.

"Bukankah kau habis demam"

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang Baekhyun sembari memperhatikan pergerakan gadis itu.

"Sudah tidak, jangan berlebihan Chan" Baekhyun berbalik setelah mengambil sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan di balik tubuhnya "...dan, bisa kau keluar dulu dari kamarku?, dan sejak kapan kau berani tidur di ranjangku?"

"Sejak semalam, dan aku menyesal karena tidak melakukanya sejak dulu"

Chanyeol menjawabnya santai, laki-laki itu enggan beranjak dan mengabaikan perkataan Baekhyun hinga gadis itu masuk ke kamar mandi di kamar itu.

"Semaumu Park!"

Baekhyun berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi setelah 30 menit, gadis itu mengenakan kembali setelan piyama satinnya. Gadis itu tidak berniat pergi kemanapun dan beristirahat untuk menmulihkan keadaanya setelah demam, sebenarnya Baekhyun masih merasa sedikit pusing karena membiarkan kepalanya basah setelah Chanyeol menyiram kepalanya.

"Chan, kau tidur? Sebaiknya kau mandi dan pulang"

"Aku tidak akan pulang, aku mengatakan pada Eomma jika kau sedang sakit, jadi Eomma akan datang dan membawa bajuku dan beberapa makanan untukmu" Chanyeol sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau tuli?" seperti sebuah kebiasaan, laki-laki itu tidak terlalu suka mengulang perkataanya.

Baekhyun tampak biasa mendengar Chanyeol berkata seperti itu padanya, Baekhyun tidak merasa tersinggung atau marah.

"Kemarilah, aku yakin jika sebentar lagi suhu tubuhmu naik lagi" Chanyeol menggeser tubuhya dan menyuruh gadis itu tidur di sebelahnya

"Iya, dan ini karena air itu" Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Kau menambahnya dengan mandi" Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukanya "...sudahlah"

"Kali ini akan kubiarkan" Baekhyun pasrah saat Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya.

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya mulai menggigil, gadis itu hany berpikir jika suhu tubuhnya akan kembali naik. Baekhyun coba memejamkan matanya karena tubuhnya mulai lemas.

"Baek" Chanyeol

"Hm" Baekhyun menjawab tanpa membuka matanya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, aku tidak akan bercanda" Chanyeol terdengar serius.

"Katakan saja"

Baekhyun sempat membuka matanya, gadis itu hanya berpikir jika itu benar penting.

"Baek, aku ereksi" Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

"Ya!!"

Spontan, Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol hingga laki-laki itu hampir terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Aku serius"

Keduanya bangkit dan duduk berhadapan, Baekhyun menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol.

"Tapi apa kau harus mengatakanya padaku? Kau keterlaluan!"

Baekhyun tidak habis pikir dengan laki-laki itu. Seingatnya, Chanyeol tidak se-mesum itu.

"Cium ya" Chanyeol memelas.

"Keluar!"

Baekhyun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menarik Chanyeol agar keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sekali saja, kumohon" Chanyeol hampir putus asa.

"Park Chanyeol!!!!"

Baekhyun memukuli punggung Chanyeol sambil mendorong tubuh besar laki-laki itu agar keluar dari kamarnya.

"Bukankah kita akan menikah, sekarang ataupun nanti aku akan menciumu, bahkan kita--"

"Keluar! Tunggu Eomonie di luar!"

Chanyeol sudah berada di luar kamar Baekhyun.

"Cium ya, sekali saja"

Chanyeol memohon pada gadis itu dengan wajah memelas. Baekhyun kesal bukan main pada laki-laki itu, seingatnya kemarin sampai tadi pagi, dia tidak melihat Chanyeol jatuh atau kepalanya terbentur, tapi kenapa laki-laki itu menjadi seperti ini.

'Chuu!'

'Blam!'

Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekilas sebelum membanting pintu kamarnya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat saat ini.

Demi apapun Baekhyun ingin melakukanya sejak dulu, tapi gadis itu tahu batasan, dan hari ini dia melakukanya, mengecup bibir laki-laki yang sudah membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

"Arrgh!" Chanyeol terdengar berteriak di luar.

"Ada apa? Kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun yang terkejut, akhirnya membuka kambali pintu kamarnya untuk memastikan jika Chanyeol tidak apa-apa.

"Aku sudah mengatakanya jika aku ereksi, setidaknya pinjamkan kamar mandimu Baek!"

Setelah membiarkan Chanyeol masuk ke kamar mandinya, Baekhyun hanya bergelung di bawah selimut dan menjejali telinganya dengan headset dan memutar lagu kesukaanya. Baekhyun tidak perduli apa yang Chanyeol lakukan di dalam sana, tubuhnya benar-benar lemas, dan benar kata Chanyeol, jika dia kembali demam.

Cukup lama Baekhyun tertidur, bahkan saat Ibu Chanyeol datangpun, gadis itu tidak tahu. Ibu Chanyeol melarang putranya membangunkan Baekhyun karena takut mengganggu, mengingat gadis itu sedang sakit.

Chanyeol sudah mengatakan kesepakatanya dengan Baekhyun yang setuju untuk menikah. Tentu saja itu hal yang membahagiakan untuk wanita paruhbaya itu.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun hanya meringkuk di bawah selimut, gadis itu benar-benar masih belum pulih.

"Haah istriku demam lagi" Chanyeol meraba kening Baekhyun dengan punggung tanganya "...mulai hari ini aku harus memanggilnya seperti itu"

Chanyeol duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan mengusap rambut Baekhyun pelan.

"Nghh" Baekhyun menggeliat dan membyka matanya perlahan.

"Baek"

"Apa aku tidur sangat lama?" Baekhyun dengan suara parau, gadis itu mulai menerima perlakuan Chanyeol yang lebih sering menyentuhnya.

"Ini hampir malam" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, sedangkan tanganya mulai mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun.

"Eomonie? Apa--"

"Eomma tidak mau mengganggumu, dia hanya berpesan agar kau banyak makan agar cepat sembuh" Chanyeol memotong kalimat Baekhyun.

"Itu"

Baekhyun melihat sebuah koper berukuran sedang yang diletakan di depan lemari pakaianya.

"Itu baju-bajuku"

"Hei! Apa kau akan pindah ke Apartementku? Kenapa membawa baju sebanyak itu?"

"Entahlah, Eomma yang membawanya"

Keduanya kembali diam, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk berhadapan. Demi apapun ini tidak biasa, keduanya tidak pernah kehabisan kata-kata saat bersama.

"Chan~" Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Ya sayang"

"Lapar" gadis itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

"Sebentar"

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol melakukanya berkali-kali sebelum benar-benar melumat bibir gadis itu, Baekhyun terkejut, tapi gadis itu hanya menerima perlakuan Chanyeol.

"Mmhh"

Baekhyun menghentikan laki-laki itu sebelum tanganya bergerak liar di tububnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!? Kau--"

"Ternyata benar, bibirmu itu nikmat Baek" Chanyeol menyeka bibirnya sendiri dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Sekali lagi ya"

"Stop! Aku lapar"

Baekhyun menutup bibir Chanyeol saat jarak bibir mereka tinggal beberapa inci.

Chanyeol tertawa sebelum menyeka bibir Baekhyun yang masih basah karena jejak ciuman mereka.

Baekhyun bangkit dari tempatnya dan bergegas keluar kamarnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum puas setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan sejak pagi.

Chanyeol memukul kepalanya sendiri, entah kenapa sejak memeluk tubuh Baekhyun semalam, pikiranya selalu saja diliputi hal-hal berbau erotis. Salahkan saja Baekhyun karena dadanya yang kenyal menempel erat di dadanya.

"Kau tidak makan?" Baekhyun merasa jika Chanyeol hanya melihatnya makan.

"Sudah"

"Ish!"

"Kenapa kau memukulku?" Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya saat Baekhyun memukul kepalanya dengan sendok.

"Kau meninggalkanku!"

"Aigo, kau jadi posessif sekarang" Chanyeol mengusap-usap pipi Baekhyun. Entah kenapa, Chanyeol sangat suka melakukanya, laki-laki itu merasa jika ini menyenangkan.

"Tidak juga" Baekhyun menurunkan tangan Chanyeol dari pipinya dan meminum segelas air yang sudah disiapkan "...cuci ini ya"

Chanyeol tidak membantah sama sekali, laki-laki memahami keadaan Baekhyun yang masih terlihat sakit. Laki-laki itu mencuci peralatan makan yang Baekhyun gunakan.

Laki-laki itu sudah mengganti pakaianya dengan yang lebih santai. Chanyeol hanya menggunakan T-Shirt dan celana santai seperti yang dia pakai saat di rumahnya.

Chanyeol tersentak saat ada lengan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Baekhyun, gadis itu memeluknya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu tidak bergeming, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan kembali kegiatanya.

"Apa aku harus berbalik?" Chanyeol masih tersenyum saat Baekhyun mengusak-usak wajahnya di punggung Chanyeol.

"Begini lebih nyaman" kali ini Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya "...kau wangi, punggungmu juga sangat lebar"

"Dadaku lebih enak di peluk sayang"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku lebih suka seperti ini"

"Chan" Baekhyun menumpukan dagunya di punggung Chanyeol.

"Ya Sayang"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Baekhyun kambali membenamkan wajahnya, gadis itu sebenarnya malu untuk mengatakanya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Baek"

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun kembali menumpukan dagunya.

"Kita memilikinya sejak lama, perasaan ini, hanya saja kita lebih suka berpura-pura agar semuanya tidak hilang dan menjauh. saat orang berkencan, bisa saja suatu saat mereka bepisah dan menjadi orang asing setelahnya, tapi kita sudah melakukan hal yang tepat"

Chanyeol sudah meletakan peralatan makan yang dia cuci di tempatnya dan mematikan keran air.

"Hmm, kau benar"

Baekhyun membenarkan perkataan laki-laki itu. Chanyeol tidak salah, Baekhyun pun merasa demikian.

"Duduklah, aku sudah selesai"

Baekhyun menurut, tapi gadis itu berjalan ke kamarnya dan duduk di sofa berukuran sedang yang ada di kamarnya. Gadis itu mengirimkan pesan pada orangtuanya jika besok dia akan pulang ke Bucheon.

"Duduklah"

Baekhyun bergeser agar Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya.

"Besok kita ke Bucheon"

"Tentu" Chanyeol menjawab dengan tegas.

"Chan" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa hari ini kau terlihat sangat seksi?" Baekhyun menangkup pipi Chanyeol dengan kedua tanganya.

"Kau sedang merayuku?"

"Ya"

Gadis itu melepaskan tanganya, demi apapun, Baekhyun merasa ini tidak seperti dirinya.

"Dan aku suka"

"Kau tahu? Kadang aku melihatmu diam-diam" Baekhyun memyandarkan kepalanya dia bahu Chanyeol "...aku melihat bibirmu dan berpikir, seberapa kenyal bibirmu. Tubuh yang tinggi dan besar, dan aku juga berpikir, bagaimana jika--"

"Jika aku merangkak di atasmu"

Chanyeol memotong kalimat Baekhyun, dan sayangnya perkataan Chanyeol tidak dibantah sedikitpun.

"Kau tahu, jika kau memanggilku dengan suara rendah, itu membuat rambut halus di tubuhku berdiri, tapi aku membuang jauh-jauh semua pikiran kotorku"

"Jadi, hari ini kau berpura-pura jual mahal padaku?" Chanyeol hampir saja tertawa, laki-laki itu hampir tidak percaya ada sisi liar dalam diri Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Kau tuli?"

Seperti sebuah kebiasaan, Chanyeol selalu mengatakan jika Baekhyun tuli.

"Aku hanya shock, semua begitu tiba-tiba"

"Jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Telingamu harus dikorek Baek, kau hanya bertanya 'apa' 'apa' saat aku mengatakan sesuatu"

"Ish!"

Baekhyun bangkit, gadis itu lebih memilih tidur kembali rasanya, ketimbang terjebak suasana canggung seperti tadi.

"Jangan marah"

Chanyeol mencekal lengan Baekhyun dan menarik gadis itu agar duduk di pangkuanya.

"Chan"

"Diamlah"

Chanyeol memutar tubuh Baekhyun agar menghadapnya. Baekhyun hanya diam, begitupun Chanyeol.

"Kau percaya padaku?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

Tidak menunggu lama, Chanyeol memagut bibir Baekhyun yang masih berada di pangkuanya. Baekhyun tidak menolak, sejujurnya gadis itu juga menginginkanya. Baekhyun yang awalnya diam mulai membalas ciuman itu, keduanya larut dalam suasana, Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol secara tidak sadar, gadis itu mulai terprovokasi dan terbakar nafsu.

"Ternyata kau pandai berciuman Baek"

Chanyeol tertawa setelah keduanya hampir kehabisan nafas dan melapaskan pagutan bibir mereka.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa, gadis itu merasa jika ini adalah keduakalinya dia berciuman, saat bangun tidur tadi, dan saat ini.

"Kau yang mengajarkanku"

"Aku yang pertama?" Baekhyun mengangguk malu.

"Mau melanjutkan?" Chanyeol merapihkan rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Jangan gila! aku sedang sakit Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol memeluk gadis itu dan menyandarkan tubuh Baekhyun ke tubunya.

"Pantas saja selangkanganmu hangat" Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

"YA!!!"

Satu minggu berlalu setelah hari itu. Chanyeol tidak mau meninggalkan Baekhyun di Apartemen sendirian. Chanyeol mengatakan jika keduanya sudah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri. Keduanya memang sudah mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka dua hari lalu dan akan melaksananakan pernikahan sesungguhnya dua hari lagi.

Terkesan mendadak memang, ini karena Baekhyun terus saja menangis saat bangun tidur keesokan harinya.

Chanyeol takut gadis itu berubah pikiran, dan membatalkan pernikahan mereka yang entah sudah dipersiapkan atau belum.

"Kau memperkosaku Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Chanyeol.

Keduanya masih sama-sama telanjang setelah kegiatan panas mereka semalam.

"Astaga, aku tidak! kita melakukanya secara sadar" Chanyeol mengusap-usap kepala Baekhyun untuk menenangkanya.

"Tapi kau menyakitiku, aku bersumpah ini sakit sekali" tangis gadis itu semakin menjadi dan semakin mengeratkan pelukanya di tubuh Chanyeol.

"Memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu sayang" Chanyeol berusaha tenang.

"Tapi kau, punyamu terlalu besar Chan, itu menyakitkan" Baekhyun memukul punggung laki-laki itu.

"Astaga Baek" Chanyeol mulai frustasi karena Baekhyun menyalahkan miliknya yang besar "...baiklah, maafkan aku, aku yang salah"

"Sakit Chan, sakit!" Baekhyun memelas.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Chanyeol tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

"Peluk aku"

Jika itu pelukan, tanpa diminta pun, Chanyeol akan senang hati melakukanya.

"Chan" Baekhyun sudah lebih tenang.

"Ya sayang, sudah lebih baik?" Chanyeol menunduk untuk melihat gadis yang berada di pelukanya.

"Sejak kapan tatto itu ada di pinggangmu?" Baekhyun mengusap-usap tatto yang ada pinggang Chanyeol. Baekhyun baru mengetahuinya semalam, karena letaknya agak tertutup.

"Hmm, mungkin sekitar setahun lalu, kau tidak suka?" Chanyeol seraya mengingat.

"Ya, aku tidak suka" Baekhyun masih saja mengusap-usap tatto itu "...karena itu--itu membuatmu terlihat lebih seksi dan menggairahkan, dan itu membuatku--"

"Mau mencoba mencoba Morning Sex?"

Baekhyun membelalak saat mendengarnya.

"...kau mengusap-usap pinggangku, itu sama saja kau memancingku"

"Tapi--"

"Tenagaku masih tersisa banyak" sergah Chanyeol.

Dengan cepat laki-laki itu bangkit dan menindih Baekhyun yang baru saja merasa tenang.

"Tidak! Jangan memperkosaku lagi"

Mereka melakukanya malam itu, entah setan dari mana yang merasuki kedunya untuk melakukan hubungan sex, padahal dengan tegas Baekhyun mengatakan jika dirinya sedang sakit. Tapi perkataan hanya perkataan, Baekhyun tidak kuasa menahan hasratnya, keduanya kembali berciuman dan terbakar nafsu hingga berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang benar-benar merobek keperawanan Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang salah dan tidak ada paksaan di sini, keduanya melakukanya secara sadar dan atas kemauan mereka sendiri, tapi saat pagi hari, Baekhyun dengan seenak nya mengatakan jika Chanyeol sudah memperkosanya.

Chanyeol terus saja melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan kesana kemari seperti kebingungan, laki-laki itu hanya mengikuti setiap pergerakan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa denganmu sayang?" Chanyeol mulai lelah melihat Baekhyun yang gelisah, entah untuk alasan apa.

"Entahlah, aku sangat takut" Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Takut?" Chanyeol menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku takut jika aku hamil" Baekhyun terang-terangan mengatakannya.

"Hamil? Tidak mungkin sayang" Chanyeol tertawa, mustahil itu terjadi, karena mereka hanya melakukannya malam itu.

"Chan, saat kita melakukanya, aku sedang masa subur"

"Apa!?" Chanyeol terkejut, tapi laki-laki itu kembali bersikap biasa saja "...tapi ini baru saja satu minggu, tidak mungkin kau hamil secepat itu, kita melakukanya hanya—"

"Tiga kali!" Baekhyun menyela, gadis itu mengingatkan jika Chanyeol memasukinya 3 kali.

"Ah, aku lupa, itu karena kau terlalu sayang untuk aku biarkan" Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ish!"

"Tidak usah takut, aku akan menikahimu jika kau hamil, aku laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab sayang" Chanyeol mengatakanya denga santai, bahkan terlalu santai.

"Ya! Dasar bodoh! Bukankah kita memang akan menikah 2 hari lagi" Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol.

"Lalu untuk apa kau takut jika benihku jadi di dalam sana, bukankah itu bagus, kita akan segera punya anak tanpa menunggu lama" tunjuk Chanyeol pada perut Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak mengerti Chan" Baekhyun masih saja khawatir jika dia hamil.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau takutkan?" Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran Baekhyun saat ini. Keduanya akan menikah 2 hari lagi, walaupun keduanya hanya menggelar pernikahan sederhana, karena tidak cukup waktu untuk mempersiapkanya.

Keduanya hanya akan mengundang sahabat dan keluarga saja, tidak akan ada pesta meriah, karena keduanya memang aneh dan tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian. Walaupun demikian, kedua keluarga tetap mempersiapkan pesta untuk pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, walaupun keduanya menolak dengan keras.

"Kau tahu kan jika wanita hamil 3 bulan pertama tidak boleh melakukan itu"

"APA?!" Chanyeol benar-benar terkejut setelah Baekhyun mengatakan kekhawatiran yang sebenarnya "...tidak! jangan biarkan kau hamil Baek, jangan sayang, aku mohon"

"Apa sekarang aku takut?"

Chanyeol mengangguk seperti orang bodoh, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengusap pelan pipi laki-laki itu.

Hari pernikahan mereka akhirnya tiba, dan kurang dari satu jam lagi keduanya akan mengikrarkan pernikahan keduanya di hadapan Tuhan, untuk hidup bersama.

"Apa Baekhyun hamil?" Sehun menanyakan hal itu tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Chanyeol merasa gatal di telinganya saat Sehun menanyakan hal itu.

"Pernikahan kalian sangat mendadak, bahkan kau baru memberitahuku seminggu lalu, dan kalian tidak pernah menyinggung tentang pernikahan" kali ini Jongin.

"Tapi itu tidak benar, Baekhyun tidak hamil" Chanyeol membantahnya dengan tegas

"Lalu kenapa ini tiba-tiba?, bukankah kalian tidak berkencan?" Jongin menambahkan, sedangkan Sehun sibuk dengan pikiranya sendiri, entah apa yang laki-laki berkulit pucat itu pikirkan.

"Terserah kalian saja"

"Hyung, aku ingin menanyakan ini sejak dulu, tapi aku tidak pernah sempat mengatakanya karena kau selalu sibuk" Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Katakanlah"

Chanyeol dan Jongin bersiap mendengarkan perkataan Sehun yang sepertinya benar-benar serius jika dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kau sering menginap di Apartemen Baekhyun bukan?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Apa kalian sering melakukanya?" Sehun menggerakan kedua tanganya naik turun di depan pangkal pahanya, dan hanya orang idiot yang tidak tahu apa maksud Sehun.

"Aish! Aku kira apa" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, laki-laki itu tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran Sehun.

"Kami baru melakukanya sepuluh hari lalu" Chanyeol mengatakanya dengan mudahnya, entah apa yang ada di pikiran laki-laki itu, sedangkan kedua sahabatnya sudah mempunyai istri, dan tidak menutup kemungkinan pembicaraan itu akan menuntut Chanyeol menceritakan kejadian malam itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana rasanya Hyung?" Sehun semakin penasaran, Jongin tidak bisa apa-apa selain mendengarkan, sejujurnya laki-laki tu juga penasaran, tapi dia tidak sejahil Sehun untuk bertanya dan menggoda Chanyeol.

"Saat pagi hari, aku dituduh memperkosanya"

Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan Jongin yang sejak tadi ikut tertawa.

"Aku benar-benar merasa seperti seorang penjahat" Chanyeol mengeluh.

Chanyeol sudah menduganya, siapapun orang yang mendengar ceritanya pasti menertawakanya, karena itu memang konyol.

Upacara pembarkatan sudah selesai satu jam lalu, tapi keduanya masih bertahan di dalam gereja, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tampak serius memanjatkan doa. Tidak ada pesta setelah upacara itu selesai, baik keluarga Chanyeol atau Baekhyun membiarkan keduanya bertahan sedikit lama, sedangkan orang tua mereka mempersiapkan makan malam untuk kedua keluarga. Untuk saat ini hanya itu yang bisa keluarga mereka lakukan.

"Ayo kita pulang" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya.

"Tunggu" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri dan bersiap keluar.

"Kenapa sayang?"

Chanyeol kembali duduk di samping Baekhyun

"Kau memohon apa?" Baekhyun penasaran.

"Aku" Chanyeol seraya mengingat doa-doa yang dia panjatkan "...banyak hal yang aku minta"

Baekhyun masih setia mendengarkan, wanita itu bersiap mendengarkan cerita suaminya.

"Aku berdoa agar pernikahan kita dilimpahi kebahagiaan sepanjang hidup kita, mempunyai banyak anak, dan kita bisa menua bersama, selalu bersama sampai maut menjemput salah satu dari kita kelak"

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap pipi Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih Chan, maafkan aku sempat meragukanmu waktu itu" Baekhyun tersenyum tidak kalah manis dari suaminya.

"Tak apa sayang, aku tahu itu akan terjadi, aku sadar diri bagaimana sifat kita" Chanyeol masih mengusap pipi Baekhyu.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu"

Keduanya mendekatkan wajahnya, tatapan Chanyeol saat ini terfokus pada bibir Baekhyun yang membuatnya lupa diri setelah mengucapaka janji pernikahan mereka, keduanya berciuman sangat lama, keduanya lupa jika saat itu banyak orang yang menyaksikan. Keduanya berhenti saat sang pendeta berdeham hingga membuat kedua ya terkejut dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Ekhem!" suara itu menginterupsi lagi saat bibir keduanya hanya berjarak beberapa inci saja "Kalian masih di sini nak?"

Baik Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun keduanya berjingkat, keduanya terkejut luar biasa.

'Pak Tua ini!'

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dan menunduk pada pendeta yang hendak keluar dan memergoki keduanya hampir berciuman. Demi apapun laki-laki itu kesal luar biasa.

"Ah ya, kami akan pulang"

Keduanya bangkit dan membungkuk pada pendeta yang sudah tidak muda lagi itu.

"Tuhan memberkati pasangan pengantin baru seperti kalian"

Pria tua itu tersenyum ramah dan berlalu meninggalkan keduanya.

"Terimakasih" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali menunduk.

"Mengagetkan saja"

Chanyeol menatap punggung pria itu yang semakin menjauh dari tempat keduanya berdiri.

"Ah iya Baek, aku juga berdoa agar satu atau dua bulan kedepan, kau tidak hamil dulu"

"Kenapa?"

"Agar kita bisa melakukanya kapanpun" Chanyeol tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Baekhyun tidak habis pikir, kenapa dia tidak menyadari jika selama ini Chanyeol sangat mesum.

"Ya! Mesum!"

"Ini karenamu sayang"

"Baek, Baek"

Chanyeol meracau saat merasakan nikmat hangatnya milik Baekhyun yang terus saja menjepit miliknya.

"Nghh~ahhh~"

"Suaramu sangat indah sayang"

Chanyeol tersenyum puas saat melihat wajah terangsang Baekhyun, wanita itu tampak menikmati setiap hujaman Chanyeol.

"Akhh~" Baekhyun tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa selain suara desahan yang membuat hasrat Chanyeol semakin terbakar.

"Bagaimana rasanya sayang?" Chanyeol terlihat seperti sedang memperkosa gadis, wajahnya terlihat seperti laki-laki brengsek. Tapi, demi apapun, itu terlihat sangat-sangat seksi dan menggairahkan.

"Kau benar-benar! Akhh~Chan!"

Baekhyun tidak sempat marah, karena Chanyeol membungkamnya dengan menghentakan milik ya dengan keras, membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah keras.

"Mmhh~Baek" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya saat milik Baekhyun tidak berhenti berkedut, istrinya tidak sadar jika sedang orgasme dan tidak sengaja mencakar dagu Chanyeol, tapi itu bukan masalah karena Chanyeol lebih merasakan kenikmatan di bawah sana ketimbang sebuah luka cakaran yang tidak berarti.

Chanyeol menggerakan miliknya dengan tempo sedang, laki-laki itu tengah menikmati wajah lemah Baekhyun yang memerah setelah orgasme pertamanya...

"Chan~"

"Iya sayang~" Chanyeol menyadari jika saat ini Baekhyun dalam fase pleteu, wanita itu kembali terbakar gairah, ini kesempatan untuknya dan kembali menghentakan milik ya dengan keras dan lebih cepat.

"Shh akh! Park Chanyeol!"

"Kau terlihat seksi sayang, aku sangat menyukainya, sayang arghh!"

Baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya, wanita itu benar-benar pasrah mengikuti permainan Chanyeol yang seenaknya, tapi itu nikmat luar biasa, perasaanya naik turun tidak karuan.

"Chanyeol! aku mohon, lebih akhh~" Baekhyun memohon pada Chanyeol agar melakukanya lebih cepat.

"Panggil aku Daddy, Baby" Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara parau "...jika tidak, aku akan mencabutnya sekarang"

"Mhh~yeshh Daddy~nghh~" Baekhyun pasrah dan memanggil Chanyeol seperti itu, karena suaminya mengancam akan mencabut dan menghentikan kenikmatan yang dia rasakan.

"Ya, begitu sayang panggil aku Daddy Arghh~" Chanyeol merasakan rambut halus di sekujur tubuhnya berdiri saat milik Baekhyun kembali mengetat an menjepit kejantananya erat, istrinya kembali menjemput puncaknya.

"Aakhh~Daddy~" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat miliknya berkedut cepat, itu terasa nikmat luar biasa.

"Aku datang sayang, Akhh~mmhh~" Chanyeol menghentak keras, membenamkan kejantananya dalam-dalam sebelum menyemburkan semuanya di dalam sana.

"Bagaimana rasanya bercinta di dalam mobil?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nafas terengah-engah dan menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat berantakan karenanya.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun terlihat malu.

"Daddy" Chanyeol memutar kejantatanya yang masih berada di dalam membuat Baekhyun menggigit bibir nya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Ya Daddy" Baekhyun mengangguk "...lepaskan, kita harus ke tempat makan malam keluarga kita" Baekhyun memohon, wanita itu tahu jika suaminya sedang menggodanya karena Chanyeol terus saja memutar kejantananya di sana, Chanyeol berada pada fase plateu.

"Anghh~"

Baekhyun tidak tahan dan meloloskan lenguhanya.

"Sayang, kau menggodaku?" Chanyeol dengan wajah menggoda.

"Ti-tidak, Akhh~" Baekhyun kembali mendesah karena Chanyeol kembali menggerakan kejantananya di bawah sana, ini gila. Demi apapun Baekhyun merasa jika dirinya sedang diperkosa suaminya sendiri.

Bahkan Chanyeol mengabaikan kenyataan jika mobil mereka masih berada di pelataran gereja.

"Maaf Baby, aku janji, hanya satu kali lagi saja akhh~"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedikit terlambat datang ke acara makan malam kedua keluarga mereka. Di tempat itu sudah berkumpul keluarga masing-masing, kedua orang tua Chanyeol dan adik perempuanya Chaeyoung, juga kedua orang tua Baekhyun dan adik laki-lakinya Taehyung. Mereka sedang berbincang santai saat pasangan pengantin baru itu datang.

"Kalian kemana saja?" Yuri ibu Chanyeol.

"Itu--"

"Sudahlah, yang penting mereka sudah di sini" Siwon Ayah Chanyeol.

"Baek, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?, kau terlihat kelelahan" kali ini Junmyeon Ayah Baekhyun.

"Apa? aku?" Baekhyun tidak siap diberondong pertanyaan seperti itu "...ah aku--"

"Kami jalan-jalan di sekitar gereja, kami berkeliling beberapa kali" Chanyeol menyela, laki-laki itu takut jika Baekhyun mengatakan yang sebenarnya jika mereka bercinta di dalam mobil sebelum datang te tempat itu.

Semua orang yang berada di tempat itu hanya saling melihat. Entahlah, alasan Chanyeol sedikit aneh.

"Tapi Noona" Taehyung mulai menyadadari sesuatu "...gaunmu terkena sesuatu" Taehyung menunjuk ujung gaun yang Baekhyun gunakan. Taehyung melihat bercak putih di sana, adik laki-lakinya memang jeli.

"Ini--" Baekhyun bingung menjawab "...getah pohon, ya itu getah pohon"

"Oppa, lehermu kenapa? itu seperti darah" kali ini Chaeyoung.

"Ah ini, aku terkena ranting pohon"Chanyeol manjawab santai.

"Kenapa kalian tidak berhati-hati" Yuri menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Sudah, sudah jangan mengganggu kakak kalian"

Baekhyun hanya bisa menendang kaki panjang Chanyeol, demi apapun Baekhyun malu pada adiknya Taehyung. Adik laki-laki Baekhyun sangat peka, berbeda dengan Chaeyoung yang tidak terlalu curiga, karena Chanyeol mengatakan alasan yang masuk akal.

Setelahnya suasana kembali normal dan mereka mulai makan malam dan membicarakan sedikit tentang rencana Bulan Madu pasangan pengantin baru itu.

Tapi dengan tegas Chanyeol menolaknya dengan alasan sibuk danbakan melakukanya nanti, Baekhyun tidak bicara banyak masalah hal itu, wanita itu hanya mengikuti Chanyeol.

Taehyung sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya, kakak perempuanya tampak risih saat Taehyung sesekali tertawa meledeknya.

"Ya! Makan dengan benar" Baekhyun kesal karena tatapan jahil dari adik laki-lakinya.

"Ada apa?" Irene mencegah Baekhyun yang hendak melayangkan pukulan pada Taehyung yang justru menahan tawanya.

"Anak nakal ini"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, kau sensitif sekali Noona" Taehyung membela diri.

"Kalian ini, bertengkarlah sepuasnya, karena kau akan merindukan kakakmu itu" Junmyeon justru tidak melerai keduanya.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi kamarnya dan melihat Chanyeol sedang merapihkan berkas pekerjaanya, laki-laki itu memang mengambil cuti selama satu minggu dari pekerjaanya, tapi berkas itu sangat penting dan esok hari pegawainya akan mengambil berkas itu.

"Kau sedang apa?" Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Tadi itu, kita hampir saja ketahuan" Chanyeol melatakan berkas di tanganya dan menyimpanya di meja yang ada di samping.

"Taehyung tau" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang beranjak dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Baekhyun, menuntun istrinya berjalan ke tempat tidur mereka.

"Apa?!" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik "...tapi, biarkan saja"

"Chan" Baekhyun menghentikan langkah suaminya.

"Ya? Ingin melanjutkan yang di mobil?" Chanyeol melirik dengan tatapan nakal.

"Apa?"

"Kau masih tuli? Aku pikir aku yang akan tuli karena kecanduan suara desahanmu"

"Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah aku bercanda sayang, ada apa hmm?" keduanya sudah duduk di tepian tempat tidur.

"Apa benar kita tidak akan berbulan madu?"

"Apa kau keberatan?" Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik Baekhyun hingga menindih tubuhnya.

"Tidak juga, hanya saja beri aku satu alasan agar aku yakin jika bulan madu itu tidak terlalu penting, bukankah uangmu banyak?" Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya hingga keduanya tidur bersampingan, keduanya hanya menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Tentu saja uangku banyak" Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang memiringkan tubuhnya "...Baek, kau pikir jika pasangan pengantin baru bulan madu itu apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Hmm menikmati suasana indah hanya berdua, dan menikmati keindahan tempat yang mereka datangi, itu yang terpenting" Baekhyun menjadikan lengan Chanyeol sebagai bantalan.

"Ada satu hal yang kau lewatkan sayang" Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya hingga keduanya berhadapan.

"Apa?" Baekhyun penasaran.

"Tentu saja bercinta setiap hari, bukankah itu tujuan mereka berbulan madu, bercinta sepuasnya tanpa ada yang mengganggu" lagi, Chanyeol mengerling nakal.

"Ya! Bisa serius tidak?" Baekhyun kembali memukul lengan suaminya.

"Aku serius, kau bisa tanya pada Sehun jika tidak percaya, Jongin pun akan berbaik hati menjelaskanya padamu" Chanyeol melihat wajah Bekhyun, istrinya terlihat menggemaskan jika sedang berpikir.

"Apa sebaiknya kita pergi Busan?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Tidak"

"Jeju?"

"Tidak"

"Ke--"

"Tidak sayang" Chanyeol tetap pada pendirianya, bukan berniat mengecewakan Baekhyun, tapi laki-laki itu punya alasan sendiri.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak perduli kemanapun kita pergi, aku hanya akan menarikmu dan menidurimu kapanpun" Chanyeol mulai menggerayangi paha Baekhyun dan menaikan gaun tidur istrinya.

"Kau Mesum!" Baekhyun memukul tangan nakal Chanyeol.

"Ketahuilah aku tidak ingin tubuhmu dilihat siapapun, karena jika kita pergi ke suatu tempat, itu tidak menutup kemungkinan aku akan melakukanya di manapun" Chanyeol mengusap pundak dan lengan Baekhyhun hingga...

"Astag--aakhh~" Baekhyun terkejut saat tangan Chanyeol meremas dadanya tanpa ijin.

"Jangan menggodaku sayang"

"Chanhh~" Baekhyuh melenguh saat tangan nakal Chanyeol menyusup kebawah dan meremas miliknya yang masih tertutup celana dalam.

"Bulan madu itu" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat jari-jari besar Chanyeol sudah melesak kedalam miliknya dan memainkanya gemas "...kita akan melakukanya dengan cara kita sendiri"

Baekhyun lebih pasrah saat ini, wanita itu tidak munafik jika dirinya juga kecanduan disentuh laki-laki mesum itu, yang sialnya sudah menjadi suaminya hari ini. Mulai hari ini, Baekhyun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, maka jika Chanyeol menggodanya Baekhyun tidak akan melawan, Baekhyun hanya akan membuka pahanya lebar-lebar.

"Mhh~Chan~"

"Aku datang sayang"

5tahun kemudian

"Sayang~" Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun yang baru saja duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Tidak sekarang Sayang"

Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol yang mulai mengusap dan menggerayangi paha mulus istrinya.

"Ayolah~"

Chanyeol bermain-main di leher Baekhyun, dan jangan lupakan tangan nakalnya yang kembali menggerayangi paha bagian dalam wanita itu.

"Chanyeol!"

"Papa!, mama!"

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun terkejut bukan main, anak laki-lakinya Park Yeo Reum yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depan mereka.

"Hei sayang, kemana adik-adimu?"

Chanyeol masih terkejut mendapati anak laki-laki berusia 4 tahun itu masuk ke kamarnya tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun.

"Itu"

Chanyeol mengikuti pandangan Yeoreum yang menunjuk kedua adiknya yang berjalan tertatih, baju keduanya kotor penuh bercak merah dan kecoklatan terkena saus dan kecap yang entah bagaimana caranay bisa mereka dapatkan.

"Astaga! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Baekhyun bangkit dan menggandeng dua bocah yang terlihat mirip.

"Si kembar nakal" lagi, Yeoreum menunjuk kedua adiknya.

"Hei sayang, kau tidak boleh seperti itu, kau harus menjaga adik-adikmu"

Chanyeol meraih 2 anak kembarnya, yang menggengam kedua tangan Baekhyun, kemudian mengangkat keduanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun menarik si sulung yang terlihat merajuk.

Sesekali Baekhyun melirik boks bayi yang di dalamnya ada sesosok bayi mungil yang berusia 3 bulan, beruntung bayi mungil itu baru saja terlelap setelah kekenyangan menyusu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membawa ketiga anaknya yang berantakan dan memandikan ketiganya.

Itu biasa terjadi, mengingat anak pertamanya Park Yeoreum masih berusia 4 tahun terpaksa menjadi kakak dari 3 adiknya, si kembar Park Gaeul dan Park Gyeoul yang berusia 2 tahun, juga bayi kecil yang baru berusia 3 bulan Park Bom.

Setelah dimandikan ketiganya merengek meminta makan, seperti sebuah kebiasaan ketiganya akan mengantuk dan tertidur setelah menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"Kau lihat?"

Tunjuk Baekhyun pada ke empat buah hatinya yang sengaja ditidurkan di kamar mereka.

"Ya aku lihat" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Apa kau akan menambahkanya lagi?"

"Tentu, ayo!" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukanya dan menarik tangan istrinya. Laki-laki itu tidak mengerti maksud Baekhyun.

"Astaga! Bukan itu maksudku, kau tidak kasihan pada Yeoreum?, di usianya yang masih 4 tahun harus memiliki tanggung jawab menjadi seorang kakak dari 3 adik-adiknya" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Itu salahmu" tunjuk Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, laki-laki itu seenaknya menyalahkan istrinya.

"Aku?" tunjuk Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri, wanita itu tidak terima.

"Bukankah kau tidak meminum pil-pil itu?"

"Ya! Bukan kah kau membuangnya setiap kali aku hendak meminumnya?" Baekhyun memukul lengan suaminya.

"Aku?"

"Ya Kau!"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa mengingat semuanya. Memang dirinyalah yang membuang semuanya, Chanyeol mengatakan jika tidak baik menunda hadirnya keturunan, dan di usia yang melebihi kepala 3, sudah seharusnya mereka mempunyai keturunan. Dan Chanyeol lupa jika di awal pernikahan, laki-laki itu berdoa dengan bersungguh-sungguh agar Baekhyun bisa menunda kehamilanya.

"Jadi?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, entah apa yang ada di otak laki-laki itu, mengingat Chanyeol menjadi sangat mesum setelah menikah dengan Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Mereka sudah tidur, Ayo!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya keluar kamar.

"Park Chanyeol! Lepaskan aku, kau membawaku kemana?" Baekhyun memukul pundak suaminya agar menurunkanya.

"Sayang, orang jaman dahulu mengatakan, semakn banyak anak maka harta kita akan semakin bertambah"

"Apa!?

"Stok spermaku masih banyak, jadi aku akan menghamilimu lagi"

Chanyeol mengerling nakal. Bukan tidak suka, Baekhyun masih sangat menyukai sentuhan laki-laki yang sudah memberinya 4 anak itu, hanya saja Baekhyun merasa jika ini konyol, mengingat anak terakhir mereka masih berusia 3 bulan.

"Park Chanyeol!!!"

End.


End file.
